complexpersonalitymixed74fandomcom-20200216-history
TD:SP Bios
Aly Name (Age): Aly (17) Team: Ecstatic Eagles Label: The Snark Job/Hobby: I used to wait tables, but my boss was a complete idiot. He thought it would be "funny" to "forget" to give me my paycheck one too many times. Since then, I kind of just poke fun at the idiocy that is most of Total Drama's fanbase. Oops. City: Vancouver, British Colombia 1-Sentence Background: Uneventful upbringing followed by social high school years. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: To be honest with you, I'm not that excited. I know the type of people that get cast for this show tend to be boneheaded alpha males and ditzy girls who are only good for looks. My goal is to break that stereotype, but it's probably not gonna be easy. Reason for Applying: To show people that you can't just laugh around and make out to warrant a million dollars. Greatest Fear: Probably the other contestants, because their potential dumbness might infect me. God forbid... Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Gwen, because she didn't really care about the game at all. I care a little bit, but at least she saw the people for who they were. Why You're Gonna Win: I'm not, but I can probably knock some sense into whatever losers get cast this season. Anything else?: Please don't do men versus women. That NEVER ends well. Byran Name (Age): Byran (16) Team: Ecstatic Eagles Label: The Over-Excited Brainiac Job/Hobby: I do theater, but that's really all. I also have the highest grade point average in my class, if you were wondering. I've never gotten a job because that would pretty much take away from life, and stuff. City: Winnipeg, Manitoba 1-Sentence Background: I've been a genius since birth and I've also been really popular with people all my life, well, at least, that's what I'd like to think, and I fell in love with theater when I was thirteen and I had a girlfriend once but she broke up with me so now I'm on Total Drama and that's my life so far what do you think?? How pumped are you for Total Drama?: I've been a super-fan ever since Total Drama Island first aired on television, but not Sierra-level super-fan, because I've never looked into it on social media or tried to stalk people because I don't think any of them even live in Winnipeg but if they did that would be REALLY cool. Reason for Applying: Because a million dollars is, like, enough to get through college and stuff. Even though I can pretty much get a full ride, this way I don't have to stress over money ever again. At least, not for a few more years. Hopefully not. Being a millionaire in your junior year of high school is kind of daunting, you know? Greatest Fear: I hate being forced to drink coffee in the morning, which probably stems from my hatred of getting up early, but really because I hate the smell of coffee and I hate how the excess caffeine content in it makes me feel really hyper and my parents really hate that too which is why they advise that I don't drink it. But sometimes, I just have to do it anyway. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Tyler, definitely. He was really laid-back. I love people like that. It seems like nothing can ever bother them. Why You're Gonna Win: I'd like to think that it's because people love my personality but really it's because I'm an actor. Actors act, and I could easily be fooling everyone at any minute by making up things about my personality that aren't true to impress people. Or, I could be lying to people about voting them off but that's kind of immoral. Anything else?: Nope! Well, except that I'm super excited for this show. Colin Name (Age): Colin (16) Team: Ecstatic Eagles Label: The Laid-Back Jock Job/Hobby: I swim. I chill out. I'm a bro. City: Montreal, Quebec 1-Sentence Background: I grew up as an athlete with a lot of friends and it's stayed that way. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: Dude, this is gonna be so sick. There's probably gonna be a couple hot girls who I'm definitely gonna get to know. And I hope there's some pretty chill guys who I can just hang out with. Reason for Applying: I saw a commercial on TV and thought it looked like a pretty fun time. Greatest Fear: I don't think I really have one besides death. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Dude, totally Izzy. That girl was entertaining as heck and totally out of her mind. Why You're Gonna Win: Once people see that I'm not your average swim dude, I'll make friends who won't vote me off. That's, like, a killer game plan. Anything else?: Hope the fans like me, bro! Cyrus Name (Age): Cyrus (18) Team: Ecstatic Eagles Label: The Social Vlogger Job/Hobby: I run a vlog on MyTube that has about 500k followers. Other than that, I'm just your average student. Fabulously. City: Toronto, Ontario 1-Sentence Background: One day, I was bored, so I grabbed a camera and started to film my stellar life. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: As long as no one throws any shade my way, I'm super excited. I can't wait to meet everyone. Reason for Applying: I needed a break from vlogging literally every day, and this seems like a super cute experience that my fans and I can go through together. Greatest Fear: People who gossip. It's like, I don't really understand why people think it's cool and stuff. They think that being mean makes them adorable, but not really. Oopsies! Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Oh my god, definitely Heather. She ruled Total Drama World Tour, I don't care which ending you watched. She slayed everyone. Why You're Gonna Win: I'm gonna dominate socially because, well, if half of a million people are addicted to my life, why shouldn't the other contestants? Anything else?: This is gonna be a wild ride. Wish me luck! Erik Name (Age): Erik (18) Team: Ecstatic Eagles Label: The Artsy Guy Job/Hobby: I paint and draw pretty much everything in my life. City: Calgary, Alberta 1-Sentence Background: When I was little, I picked up a paintbrush and tried to paint on other people, which led to me always showing my true colors. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: I think there's gonna be some really cool people there! I'm pretty sure no one's gonna care about my artistic abilities, but I can use that to start a conversation. Reason for Applying: I don't really have one! I applied on a whim and here I am, I guess. I mean, I'm a super fan of Total Drama, but I never thought I was ever going to get cast. No one's going to know that, though. I also used to draw pictures for Total Drama fans online, which I probably will end up telling people if they ask. Greatest Fear: Not being able to express myself. I've always hated people who act a certain way to impress people. That's not my thing. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Isn't Blaineley the obvious pick? ...Yeah, I didn't think so, either. Ha! Why You're Gonna Win: In art, you have to be extremely careful, because you can't always undo things when you make a mistake. The same goes for Total Drama. And I'm great at covering up any sort of error...art-related or game-related. Anything else?: I'm drawing up my own path to the million. Wish me luck! Karin Name (Age): Karin (17) Team: Ecstatic Eagles Label: The Socialite Job/Hobby: I'm the social center of my high school. If you need to find me, I'm probably in the mall looking down at my phone. City: Toronto, Ontario 1-Sentence Background: Moved from Canada to Malaysia, where I learned that you have to be social to survive in any circumstance, and moved back to Canada a year ago. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: I'm fairly confident I can win. I'm pumped because I want to see how easy this is - and I think I can get some friends out of it! Reason for Applying: I always love a challenge. I'm a social goddess. So, naturally, the game of Total Drama is perfect. Greatest Fear: I'm not gonna be able to have my phone during this game, which scares me already. I'm gonna miss so much while I'm gone! Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Jo. She knew what game she was on the island to play, and so do I. She came to win; I'm here to slay. Why You're Gonna Win: I'm always talking to people and getting to know them at a personal level. By day ten, people will be coming to me instead of me having to go to them. From there, they won't ever think of casting a vote my way! Anything else?: I want to wish that everyone else competing with me has good luck. They might need it! Raechel Name (Age): Raechel (18) Team: Ecstatic Eagles Label: The Recruit Job/Hobby: I actually model! It's totally fun! City: Quebec City, Quebec 1-Sentence Background: I was a beautiful baby who grew into a beautiful girl. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: What's Total Drama? I've never heard of it before, but it sounds cool. ...Wait, that's the show I'm on. Can we cut that part out? Reason for Applying: Wait, but I didn't apply for anything? Is this a trick question? Greatest Fear: Definitely flying things. Like planes, birds and baseballs. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Obviously Chris McLean! He's always been my favorite contestant. Why You're Gonna Win: What am I winning? Is this a game? Anything else?: Er... Skylia Name (Age): Skylia (16) Team: Ecstatic Eagles Label: The Calm Yoga Girl Job/Hobby: Yoga, yoga, yoga! I teach and take yoga and Pilates classes every weekend. It's like a part time job, but it's actually worth more than bagging groceries! City: Edmonton, Alberta 1-Sentence Background: Ever since I was a little girl, I never stopped moving, and that literally expanded into a career in fitness! How pumped are you for Total Drama?: I'm so ready! I mean, I'm not bursting with happiness, but I'm fairly pumped. I don't get excited over a lot of things, but this is special. Reason for Applying: Because I can win it. Trust me. Greatest Fear: I'd hate to pull a hamstring. Luckily, yoga and Pilates make that a very obscure possibility. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Dawn. She was so mystical and always able to keep her cool. Zoey also never really got mad at anything, either. Neither did DJ. Those kinds of calm people are always my favorites. Why You're Gonna Win: Remember times like when Courtney got extremely anti-Gwen during World Tour? Or the Heather-Alejandro rivalry that intensified during All-Stars? I don't let emotions get in the way of what I do. I can't. Anything else?: Root for me, because I'll be there during the home stretch. No pun intended. Angie Name (Age): Angie (18) Team: Popular Pandas Label: The Blonde Bombshell Job/Hobby: In the fall, I'm heading off to Harvard, so obviously I'm not stupid. Is school a hobby? Probs not, but whatever. Oh, and I modeled once. City: Montreal, Quebec 1-Sentence Background: Grew up with everyone from social outcasts to football team quarterbacks fawning over me, but I had to break their hearts because I'm fairly certain they all thought I was a dumb broad. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: Extremely pumped! This is a perfect break from life. I'm gonna enjoy it! Reason for Applying: I wanna get the message out there that girls aren't just girlfriends. They're fierce, strong people who can hold their own. Greatest Fear: Probably a face injury, but that's still pretty minor. I think I can succeed even if I don't pursue a modeling career. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: What girls don't have a crush on Justin? Why You're Gonna Win: People underestimate me all the time, but I always pull through, except for like, one or two occasions. Anything else?: Don't count me out, because I'm here to compete. Catelyn Name (Age): Catelyn (18) Team: Popular Pandas Label: The Spunky Vlogger Job/Hobby: I'm a celebrity! Well, in my own mind. There's about two million people who follow my life on MyTube, but that's no big deal! City: Calgary, Alberta 1-Sentence Background: I've always loved life in the spotlight; performing has been my obsession for a while, and now I get to do improv in front of a camera for a living...except it isn't fake! How pumped are you for Total Drama?: Pretty excited! All of my beach vlogs have over two million views, so even people who don't follow me love the tropical sun. Now, I'm taking vlogging from the computer to the big screen! Depending on how big your television is. Reason for Applying: Who doesn't love a tropical vacation? I heard Total Drama was coming to an island nation, so...why not? Greatest Fear: Heights. Oh my god, heights are horrible. I almost dropped my camera off of the Eiffel Tower once, and that was because I was shaking so much that I was practically vibrating. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Zoey. She just seems like a really sweet, genuine girl! Why You're Gonna Win: If I have any diehard fans, I hope they'll go long distances to keep me in the game. But if I'm not relying on fame, then I'd say I probably won't. But I hope it's fun! Anything else?: I am so ready to bring my brightness and happiness onto Total Drama. I'm about to kill it! Elizabeth Name (Age): Elizabeth (17) Team: Popular Pandas Label: The Bossy Brit Job/Hobby: I don't really do much, to be honest with you. I share a name with the Queen...God save her. City: London, England 1-Sentence Background: I sit around drinking tea and eating crumpets all day like a normal Brit. What the heck did you think I did? How pumped are you for Total Drama?: I'm more concerned about the Canadian dollar-to-pound conversion rate. Reason for Applying: I was in vacation in Toronto when a producer asked where I lived. Naturally, I answered London, but apparently my accent didn't give him the England impression. He thought I meant London, Ontario - so I was handed an application for this show. Greatest Fear: Idiots. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Do you think I have time to watch that show? Why You're Gonna Win: I'm fierce and in charge. No one will challenge me. Anything else?: Never underestimate a Brit. They'll cut your bloody head off. Judd Name (Age): Judd (16) Team: Popular Pandas Label: The Southern Horseback Rider Job/Hobby: I'm not a cowboy or a hillbilly, but I love riding horses. I also swim a lot in my spare time, but that's a side job, y'know? City: Jackson, Wyoming; recently moved to Toronto, Ontario 1-Sentence Background: I'm just a good ol' country boy livin' in the cities of Canada, dude. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: Pretty darn excited if I say so myself. Reason for Applying: I love outdoors experiences, lived my whole life outside. Living in the city makes it tough for me to do that, y'know? Greatest Fear: Y'know, I really don't know. I'd hate to see one of my horses die out, or to drown. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: DJ. He seemed to be pretty good at heart, y'know? Why You're Gonna Win: Y'know, I can't say I am. If I gotta, like, jump off a cliff or somethin' then I might do well swimmin' back. Anything else?: Giddy-up! Matthew Name (Age): Matthew (17) Team: Popular Pandas Label: The Intelligent Introvert Job/Hobby: Most of my free time goes towards hitting the books and studying. Being in University before most people my age graduate high school is high stress. City: Quebec City, Quebec 1-Sentence Background: My entire life has been brains over brawn, and generally brains over beauty too. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: I really want this chance to get to know a bunch of randoms who are actually my age. I love the concept of Total Drama. It's such an incredibly social game. Perfect for my brain. Reason for Applying: Because I think I can do really well. I have a bit more knowledge of everything because I study at a higher level. Greatest Fear: It's gotta be being alone with a girl. I'm horrible at flirting, let alone general socialization. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: B. He kept quiet but still managed to be one of the biggest threats and game players. That's probably what I'm gonna end up doing. Why You're Gonna Win: I'm always thinking and reading people. Being quiet a lot gets you to be observant. It works really well in social environments. Anything else?: I'm not as boring as I make it look in this bio. I do have personality, and you'll probably see that in confessionals. Mitch Name (Age): Mitch (16) Team: Popular Pandas Label: The Sarcastic Athlete Job/Hobby: I play a lot of really boring sports because I literally don't fit any other niche in high school. City: Toronto, Ontario 1-Sentence Background: My parents forced me into athletics at a young age, and so far, I haven't found a better alternative. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: It's not that exciting, but it's something to do. Reason for Applying: Hopefully appearing on television will increase my Twytter followers? Greatest Fear: I don't know, rejection? I've never had to deal with rejection before... Oh, I'm talking about getting rejected by a girl. I've never gotten rejected because I've never asked anyone out. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Noah. He doesn't have the brawn, but he has the brains and the attitude to be one of my favorites ever. Why You're Gonna Win: I'm gonna be really underestimated by people. They look at me and think "scrawny nerd" until I'm the one carrying them off of the playing field. Anything else?: If the girls aren't attractive, I'm gonna flip. Parvati Name (Age): Parvati (17) Team: Popular Pandas Label: The Flirt Job/Hobby: Living life! City: Winnipeg, Manitoba 1-Sentence Background: Everyone does what I want for me! How pumped are you for Total Drama?: If I have to laugh my way to the finale, so be it! Reason for Applying: To see if people everywhere truly fall under my charm. Greatest Fear: I'd hate to lose my voice, because then I become unable to flirt. I'm actually giggling as I say all of this! Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Justin, because we have really similar strategies. Make everyone of the opposite gender carry you to the end! Why You're Gonna Win: If everything goes according to plan, everyone will love me and vote for me at the end. Anything else?: I can't believe I just said all of that! I'm not that vapid, I swear. Sean Name (Age): Sean (16) Team: Popular Pandas Label: The Logiting Expert Job/Hobby: I have been studying Total Drama for six years and I know everything about the show and its meta. Game on. City: Vancouver, British Colombia 1-Sentence Background: Total Drama is my life, I have lost all skin pigment by sitting in my basement for months watching and analyzing the show. How pumped are you for Total Drama?: This has been my dream for six years and I am determined to ensure that I receive the winner's edit. Reason for Applying: To control the edit with my actions and abilities. I will dominate with my knowledge of everything Total Drama. Greatest Fear: Blackouts. I despise the lack of electricity. Favorite Previous Total Drama Contestant: Scott, as he was the best strategist the game has ever seen. Why You're Gonna Win: Because I can manipulate the edit to my advantage so that I have to win. Anything else?: Why did you cast other people? It's pointless because their dreams will be crushed.